To'kustar
To'kustars are a sapient species created in cosmic storms. Biology To'kustars are a humanoid species, standing at the height of multistory buildings. Their body, face, limbs, and hands are white or grey. They have red or purple stripes on their torso and legs, red or purple spots on their shoulders, red or purple stump-like feet, and a red or purple and black blade on their head. They have four-fingered hands, red or purple forearms with pointed elbow blades. Behaviour To'kustars are nonviolent beings, commonly known as "gentle giants". Habitat According to Derrick J. Wyatt, To'kustars live alone at the edge of the galaxy, silently guarding against threats from beyond. Powers and Abilities To'kustars are very strong, even for their size, with Way Big being able to throw Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) into space. To'kustars are very durable, able to withstand attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. To'kustars can release a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. They do this by crossing their arms or by crossing their wrists together, with their right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing them, to shoot from the outer edge of their right hand a powerful pale blue, green or orange ray that is strong enough to destroy planets. To'kustars can create and control cosmic storms, which can be used for inhabitation and transportation. Weaknesses A To'kustar's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze them. To'kustars can be knocked out by a high amount of electricity. To'kustars can be hurt by Nanomech's energy blasts if hit on their head at close range. To'kustars are preyed on by an unknown virus. According to himself, Way Big is allergic to peanuts. It is unknown if this is a common weakness among To'kustars. Notable To'kustars *Way Big (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) 'To'kustar Hybrids' *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 To'kustar, 48/49 various) 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Big Arms (½ Tetramand ½ To'kustar) *Big Chuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ To'kustar) *Big Clock (½ Chronosapien ½ To'kustar) *Big Diamond (½ Petrosapien ½ To'kustar) *Big Ditto (½ Splixson ½ To'kustar) *Big Echo Big Echo (½ Sonorosian ½ To'kustar) *Big Ghost (½ Ectonurite ½ To'kustar) *Big Goop (½ Polymorph ½ To'kustar) *Big Heat (½ Pyronite ½ To'kustar) *Big Spin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ To'kustar) *Big Toe (½ To'kustar ½ Toepick's species) *Big-X (½ Celestialsapien ½ To'kustar) *Bigfrag (½ Incursean ½ To'kustar) *Bighopper (½ Orthopterran ½ To'kustar) *Bigodactyl (½ Pturbosaurian ½ To'kustar) *Bigodrillo (½ Talpaedan ½ To'kustar) *Bigrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ To'kustar) *Bigrot (½ To'kustar ½ Gutrot's species) *Bigsquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ To'kustar) *Bigtomix (½ To'kustar ½ Atomix's species) *FrankenBig (½ To'kustar ½ Transylian) *Gravabig (½ Galilean ½ To'kustar) *Humungoubig (½ To'kustar ½ Vaxasaurian) *Nano-Big (½ Nanochip ½ To'kustar) *NRBig (½ Prypiatosian-B ½ To'kustar) *Pesky Big (½ Nemuina ½ To'kustar) *Walkabig (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ To'kustar) *Way Big Chill (½ Necrofriggian ½ To'kustar) *Way Rigg (½ Planchakule ½ To'kustar) *Way Worst (½ Atrocian ½ To'kustar) *XLRBig (½ Kineceleran ½ To'kustar) 'Ben 10,000 Timeline ' *Way Big (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) [[Dimension 23|'Dimension 23']] *Giant Manster (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a To'kustar) [[Mad Timeline|'Mad Timeline']] *Way Big (the Power Watch's DNA sample of a To'kustar) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Way Big (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability Category:Species with Cosmic Ray Projection Category:Species with Cosmic Storm Creation Category:Species with Cosmic Storm Manipulation